Soulmates
by Newbaby1231
Summary: The boss and Gat have been attracted to each other for a long time now.Their relationship has gotten as far as best friends and has stopped at that until Gat brings up their chemistry.Will tragedy bring them closer together or will fear bring them down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my Shila "Shia" Walsh

"Come on," Johnny Gat whined "you know you want to," he said to the boss whose icy but beautiful blue eyes were glued to the flat screen. The two "friends" were chilling, watching TV on humid Saturday night in Shila Walsh's (the boss) penthouse. Gat had been nagging Shia (Shila) all night and it was starting to piss her off.

"Johnny," she snapped annoyed "fuck off, really, I'm not going to do that to Aisha."

"Aisha and I aren't feeling each other lately but we, we've always wanted each other," he said before leaning in for a kiss, Shia simply pushed him away. Johnny was starting to get angry; Gat was never rejected by anyone. "How long can you keep this up," he asked "lets stop fucking around with our emotions and just give in already." She couldn't disagree she wanted him badly; she opened her mouth to say something but decided not to and ignored his comment. "I've been in lo….attracted to you since the day I met you,"

"Johnny," she said interrupting him, she looked into his dark eyes and immediately could tell that he wasn't fucking around. She thought for a moment but decided to not give in.

"I've been attracted to you since the day I met you, the day you got canonized, I've felt that strong connection, which Eash and I don't have, with you since we brought down the kings."

"Yeah I do too, but come on Gat, it's because we're besties," she lied.

"Don't lie," he laughed seeing right through her.

"I'm not," she answered coldly.

"We're more than that," he said "you know it, and you can't deny it you want me."

"So what if I do," she retorted "even if I do Aisha is your girl, and I'm done getting into the same old bullshit I get into when I get with taken men."

"It's not the same those guys didn't know you like I do," he explained "Me and Eash, yeah we go way back, but I've never met anyone as amazing, as smart, and sexy as you are, and you can kick fucking ass. I want you Shia, I never chase girls, they chase me, but I'm chasing."

"Then break things up with Aisha."

"I can't I love her, I don't want to hurt her."

"And what am I supposed to be?" she asked "your whore on the side!"

"No, I just want her to break things off with me first." He answered

"I don't know, Johnny I feel it too but I'm not just going to fuck around with you."

"Why don't you just follow you're heart and see where it takes you instead of listening to you mind like you do all the time," he said before leaning in again. He successfully captured her full lips with his own. She reluctantly kissed him back but soon melted into the passionate kiss and let Johnny explore her mouth. Shia moaned as he kissed her deeply, the kiss they were sharing was a kiss between soul mates which they were. She ran her hand up his strong torso and to his jaw line and deepened the kiss even more as she touched him, his hands were all over her body, she had the curves of a goddess and he wasted no time taking advantage of them. He broke the warm kiss and attacked her olive skin; he led a trail of open-mouthed kisses from collar bone down to her half exposed breast. He stopped before things got too heated and asked "Do you want to..."

"Not until it's over," she said cutting him off, she kissed him before saying "but I'll do something else." Smiling she started unbuckling his belt and pulled it off, Gat could not contain his grin as she started pulling his jeans off. He helped her slip of his boxers revealing his hard on. He moaned as she took his 8 inches into her mouth, she slipped his boner in and out of her mouth like a pro. He moaned loudly and moved slightly as she moved it in and out, in and out.

"Shi…" he moaned as he ran his hands through her light brown hair. He stopped her feeling like he was about to explode in her mouth. "That was amazing," he said putting his clothes back on. He was about to kiss her hungry for more, but was interrupted when the glass coffee table started to shake. Gat picked up his vibrating phone "hold on I got to take this," he said before walking into the kitchen. He walked back into the white living room looking upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing just Eash complaining," he said

"Ok," she said before going for a kiss, this time she was rejected.

"I'm sorry, I got to head out," he said kissing her on the forehead before walking out of the apartment and leaving her feeling equivocal.

*First real story please review and tell me what I need to work on!*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my Shia Walsh

After Gat left Shia felt confused, she didn't know if she had fallen into his bullshit or if he really felt that way about her. She had never let anyone get close to her like Gat was. Gat could read her mind, make her laugh, and could possibly take care of her. Shia Walsh was the strongest person in Stillwater and no man could live up to that except for Johnny Gat who kept her grounded. The only thing that scared Shia Walsh was love; she could never let anyone know that, no one knew her only fear not even Gat, she didn't even know herself until Carlos died. When Carlos was alive, Shia could feel him growing on her like a little brother. She knew she loved him since the time he fucked up, if he was anyone else she would've killed him but she saw something in him, something that reminded her of herself. Carlos was only 18, the same age Shia was during the boat explosion, when he was murdered by the Brotherhood. Even though she killed Maero and Jessica she was still pissed off that Carlos was gone, falling in love with Gat and then losing him, she'd never survive. The beautiful woman collected her stressful thoughts before slipping out of her clothes and into the bath room. She took a quick twenty minute shower and then changed into a strapless club dress and heels and called Shaundi, the night wasn't over and the 23 year-old was too young to stay home on a Saturday night.

"Hey boss what's up?" Shaundi answered.

"Hey what're you doing?" Shia asked

"Nothing just the usual, getting high," she answered "you?"

"Let's go out," she said "I'll pick you up."

"Alright, give me like ten minutes."

"Ok I'll be there soon," Shia said before hanging up. The leader of the Saints quickly applied a little make up that made her beautiful olive skin glow more. She slipped on one of her many pairs of heels and grabbed her cell and some things before heading out. Shia drove over to Shaundi's place in the suburbs. She parked the Saint's purple raycaster in front of her 'girl' best friend's house and knocked on the rusty old door a couple of times. Shaundi had been a lieutenant for some time now, yet she still lived in this crappy piece-of-shit "house" she could do better but knowing Shaundi she probably spent all that money on drugs and shoes. The boss heard a few bangs here and there as Shaundi tried to open the ancient door, the less goddess-like but more inviting beauty appeared as the door finally opened. As usual Shaundi was wearing the latest slutty dress, a short red one that showed every single curve and everything else.

"Wow boss, you look hot, trying to get over someone?" Shaundi asked meticulously

"Mind your business Shaundi," Shia said rolling her eyes as they walked towards her car, there was no use in trying to lie or hide things from Shaundi because she knew everything but being the boss Shia could just tell her to fuck off. Shia knew in her mind that Shaundi was right but she'd never admit it.

"Alright, fuck it let's go get wasted," Shaundi said as they started towards the newest club in Stillwater. Being the leader of the Saints and defeating the Sons of Samedi and The Brotherhood had gained the boss and her lieutenants a lot of respect, this respect meant free access to clubs, immediate seating in restaurants, and the list goes on. They got out of the car and walked straight towards the door despite the colossal line running for miles from the club. The bouncer stopped whatever he was doing to let them in, the people of Stillwater always showed ultimate respect and sucked to the boss and Shaundi as well as Gat and sometimes Pierce. (1) They were smart people and kept their mouth shut or (2) they wanted to get that one chance to fuck either Shaundi or Shia or even better both. Anyone who disrespected the Saints was stupid and had death wish.

"Hey…." Started some random guy as they walked inside

"Fuck off," said Shia cutting him off as they continued towards the bar.

"Damn boss loosen up, whoever this guy is, Gat, not that I'm saying it's Gat, isn't worth not having a good time," Sahundi said carelessly

"Shaundi, shut the fuck up," Shia snapped ignoring her

"Come on I know it's Gat, I haven't seen you like this since Carlos died." Shaundi said "forget him for now, lets get wasted and laid tonight." Shia thought for a few seconds before smiling and saying

"You had me at wasted." They started their night with a bunch of shots of patron which was followed by dancing with a bunch of guys that wanted to screw the sexiest girls in Stillwater and snorted rounds of coke before going home with two lucky guys. The next morning Shia woke up in only covers in her penthouse with the worst hangover. There was a decent looking guy next to her as well as a bottle of Absolute and two glasses on her night able. She groaned as she slipped out of her bed and into the bathroom to take a shower to help with the hangover. She slipped on a long tee before walking into the living room to check if Shaundi was still there.

"Hey you," Shaundi said when she saw Shia walk in "how're you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Well you are a fucking lightweight," Shaundi laughed "I'm surprised you held those drinks down last night while you were with that guy."

"Hmmm…how do you know I didn't?" she said

"Aren't you going to sit?" Shaundi asked

"Nah, Gat came all over that couch yesterday," she joked

"No way you fucked him?"

"No."

"Blow him?" Shaundi asked

"Maybe," she said joining Shaundi on the couch

"Why do you always leave me out of it?" Shaundi asked

"Can you tell that guy to leave?" Shia said ignoring her question

"Come on tell me," Shaundi argued

"Tell you what?" Shia said annoyed

"What's going on between you and Gat and did you blow him or fuck him yesterday and If you did why were you all depressed and shit."

"There's nothing going on with Gat despite that I blowed him, that's it." Shia said

"You want Gat," Shaundi chuckled "so why didn't you fuck him?"

"Aisha."

"What she called or something?"

"No he's with Aisha right now."

"Since when did you care about going after taken men?" Shaundi said

"Since, Gat is my best friend I don't want to just fuck around with him, I want him to make love to me without having to leave after to go love Aisha."

"He has to leave her before I start fucking him."

"Fuck it Gat's hot fuck him anyway and then make it serious after Aisha leaves," Shaundi said.

"Aisha's not going to leave," Shia said.

"Make her," Shaundi said "if she finds out Gat's two timing her I'm sure she'll kick him out."

"I don't know…"

"Come on you're Shia Walsh you get whatever the fuck you want, take her out of the picture yourself and have Gat for yourself," she started "put on a fucking hot dress go to Purgatory and fuck Gat so good that he'll be begging for Aisha to leave."

"Sorry Aisha, he's mine now," Shia smirked before going into her closet.


	3. Chapter 3

After Shaundi left, the boss sat alone in her living room wearing what was supposed to be the "get Gat" outfit. Shaundi and Shia raided her walk-in for sexist dress they could and the tallest heels that would make gat bow down and beg for what she's got. Shaundi left a little bit after they found an outfit giving Shia a little time to think about this. She decided that getting into it with Johnny while he was still with Aisha would be a bad idea. Shia had a huge history with taken men. The thought of what she couldn't have always appealed to her, the "off limits" made the hot sex even sexier, but that's all they wanted from her, sex. They all said the same thing, that they'd leave their wife for her, that she was "special" but they never did, they never do. This was nothing but a nuisance because she never fell in love with anyone; no one could connect to her like Gat could. Getting with Gat would be amazing, but he'd never be completely hers not with Aisha in the picture. Aisha is nice and all but she doesn't deserve Johnny all she does is nag him, if Shia was with him she'd tell him that she loved him all day and would never bother him she'd only feel lucky to have him. Gat claims that their relationship isn't too "hot" but they're always hot and cold, one minute Gat was cheating the next minute they were deeply in love. His whole speech was bullshit, if Johnny felt even a quarter of the way she feels about him, he'd leave Aisha in a heartbeat. She had never been so confused in her life, this is why she never fell in love a gang leader doesn't have time to figure out feelings. She knew she had to call the whole thing off, end anything that may have or have not started with Gat. She quickly grabbed the key to the Raycaster off her kitchen counter before heading towards the Saints hideout where she knew she would find Gat. She drove more recklessly than usual.

"Fuck I have to get it together," Shia whispered to herself as she dangerously swerved through traffic nearly hitting a couple of cars. She pulled into the parking lot located behind the abandoned building and took the elevator down to the underground fortress. Pierce was the first person she saw sitting in her office with one of the pole dancers. She was sitting on Shia's desk giggling as he was whispering things into her ear "Peirce!" Shia called "what the fuck are you doing my office?" Shia asked

"I.." before Peirce could answer she cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck why," she said before looking at the scared stripper "get out ho!" The girl was quick to slide off the glass desk and walk out of the office.

"Nadine wait!" Peirce called after her "Fuck! Come on boss why you gotta do me like that, you know how long it's been since I've gotten head!"

"I don't give a shit is Gat around?" Shia asked.

"Yeah he's in his room," Peirce answered still annoyed. She left her office towards Gat's room but swiftly came back.

"Peirce get the fuck out of my office," she said before heading towards Gat's room. She was about to knock on his door till she heard a female voice.

"Oh Johnny, oh Johnny that feel so good," it yelled. Shia crossed her arms knowing that voice definitely did not belong to Aisha. Johnny was fucking trying to get into her pants telling her that he wanted her and was in his room fucking some other whore; Shia knew he was bullshit and too good to be true, but why not ruin his fun anyway. Shia bust open the door loudly making the couple inside jump.

"Shia…" Johnny said with wide eyes.

"Is that your girlfriend?" asked the girl who was under Gat.

"No baby she's just a friend," he said looking straight into Shia's blue eyes with his dark ones, trying to tell her with his eyes that his statement wasn't true.

"No he's my husband," Shia joked/lied as she took out her desert eagle pistol to jeer with the girl's mind. The girl's eyes widened as she started to push Gat off, trying to leave him to what she thought was going to be his death, it's funny how one minute she screaming his name and the next she was running out the door.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I didn't know," she getting up and running out of the room completely naked, she didn't even pick up her clothes.

"Shia I was just getting some ass it meant nothing," Gat said pulling his boxers on.

"Are you drunk?" Shia asked before taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"No," he answered "why?"

"Because I fucked a guy last night but I was way too drunk to even know what I was doing last night that actually meant nothing, I just wanted to know if you knew what you were doing."

"I knew," he answered "what I was doing, I was screwing this hot girl till you messed it up for me," he said making them both laugh.

"Sorry, it just seemed fun," she said.

"Well I didn't come and I'm still pretty hard so if you want to hop on you're more than welcome to," he said making her laugh more "or you can do me another favor like you did the other day," he suggested.

"Oh please like I'm ever blowing you again after you fucked that whore," she said denying him.

"Oh this again trying to resist me again," he said "you gave in last time I know you can't resist me," he said before leaning in to kiss her. They engaged in a heated but short lived lip-lock, Shia pulled away before she could once again melt in his kiss.

"Johnny the other day you were going on about how we were soul mates and whatever but today you were fucking some other girl who isn't your wife, we're never getting together in anyway we're besties and that's how it's going to be," Shia said before getting up to leave.

"I only got with her because you weren't putting out for me," he said taking her by her waist and pulling her front of him.

"Johnny I sucked your dick."

"You know what I mean," Johnny smirked as he ran his hands up her shirt, she hesitated before grabbing his creeping hands, they felt so good against her skin.

"Then why didn't you go to your wife?"

"Because lately fucking Aisha is like fucking the couch," he answered.

"So you go and fuck someone you barely know, because that's so much better," Shia said sarcastically.

"Might as well fuck some whore at least she moans," he answered hotly.

"Johnny I'm sure any woman would moan for you," Shia said.

"But I want to hear you moan," he said seductively.

"If you want it that badly then leave your wife," Shia said once again.

"I already told you I can't," he said bringing disappointing words to her ears. She smiled faintly and snaked her hands up his torso and held his face romantically before lowering her head slightly and kissing his lips slowly, Johnny moaned as she kissed him passionately but groaned when she pulled away again.

"That was our last kiss," Shia said getting away from the man she loves "we're just friends," she lied feeling a little pain before turning to leave. Gat reached over and took her hand into his to prevent her from leaving.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

*Once again this is like the last reminder that Shia is a nickname for Shila (Pronounced Sheila but Shia is still pronounced Shy-a), the boss' full name is Shila Walsh but she goes by Shia.*

"And she just left?" Peirce asked a distant Gat, after Shia left Johnny called Peirce in to talk. Johnny just stared blankly at the wall not answering Pierce's question, "well?" Peirce asked again trying to get his attention.

"No she stopped for a second and then just left, she loves me too," Gat said.

"Wait what?" Peirce asked confused.

"I said she loves me too well I already knew that she loves me but she believes that I love her too," Gat said "I do, I love her."

"If she left, doesn't that mean she doesn't love you?"

"No I already know she loves me, what I know now is that she knows that I love her."

"Oh..what?" Peirce asked even more confused "but she left."

"That's the point if she didn't believe me she would have turned around and make a smart ass comment or say something like Gat you don't love me or laugh, but she didn't she paused for a moment and then left," Gat explained "don't you get how that works?"

"No what I get is that you sound like a fucking teenage pussy with tits."

"Fuck you say?"

"You heard me be a fucking man, does she love you?"

"Yes I just fucking said that!" Gat yelled.

"And you love her right?" Peirce asked.

"Fuck yeah," Gat said answered again.

"Then stop stating your feelings like a fucking pussy and go get your girl!"

"Yo I can't, I'm still with Eash," Johnny said.

"So tell her it's over, if it's Shia you want then there should be no question about it, we shouldn't even be having this conversation you know what to do!"

"But If I leave Eash she'll be all alone, with her not being able to go out much, no one is going to be there for her," Gat explained finally revealing his motives for staying with his wife. "Man I love Shia she's the woman I want to be with, honestly if the accident hadn't happened I would be with Shia I would have never married Aisha."

"Yo leave Aisha I'll keep her some company," Peirce smiled thinking of all the "quality time" he could spend with Aisha.

"Hey fuck you she's still my wife."

"Why'd you marry her in the first place if you loved Shia?"

"Honestly Eash knew that I was in love with Shia but at the time I loved Eash too. The night of explosion I was going to tell Shia that I loved her and we were planning to meet that night. She said she had to take care of something so I just took a nap. I remember that night perfectly Eash was at my crib right next to my bed she had such a look on her face, of heartbreak fuck I felt so guilty. She's smart she knew that I was going to go out and tell another woman that I loved her, I couldn't look at her I just fell asleep and when I woke up she told me Shia was gone. I tried to move on by trying make things work with Eash and then I found out that Shia was on life support alive in a coma a few months later, of course Eash knew in advance that I was going break things off and wait for Shia. I remember the exact thing she said.

_5 years ago…._

_Johnny Gat sat in living room of his apartment that he shares with his girlfriend, presumed to be dead R&B artist, Aisha. His dark eyes stared intensely out the window at the moonlit street that was being flooded with rain. It had not rained like this since the day he had thought he had lost the love of his life, notorious eighteen year-old Saints lieutenant Shila Walsh. It was today that he had found out that she still alive and in a coma. Things had been going good with Aisha and he thought he was over Shia but when he heard his Shia was still alive all he could think about was her beautiful blue eyes and the way they looked at him. Aisha looked at Johnny as if he was her world but it was in a needy way more than a loving way._

"_Johnny?" questioned Aisha softly when she found him sitting there._

"_Hey Eash," he said calmly as she approached him, she sat on his lap and pulled into a passionate kiss, he casually stroked her back as he kissed her back with the very little hunger and passion he still had for her. When she pulled away her face was fighting the urge to twist into a sob as her eyes started to fill up as if she just lost the love of her life. "Eash….I'm sorry," he said knowing exactly what she was thinking._

"_No, no don't sorry me Johnny, love me," She pleaded._

"_I do," he said._

"_But you're __**in**__ love with her."_

"_I'm in love with you too."_

"_But you're more in love with her…you love her more."_

"_Yes," he said truthfully. She got off his lap and paced back and forth trying to fight back her tears. He got up and tried to comfort her but she just pulled away._

"_No you're not staying one more night if you're not staying with me," she said "You make the decision now! If you leave don't you ever come back, I'll never take you back if you leave. You've got a good woman right in front of you, if you leave and she never wakes up then what?"_

"_Eash I don't know, I just don't know," he said "I love you, I do but Shia just makes me feel different I don't know how to explain she just does and I'm sorry I tried so hard to not fall in love with her but it just happens you know," Johnny explained hoping to get a good response he didn't want to have to lose Aisha, when she didn't answer he decided to say his departing words "alright I'll get my stuff and leave," he kissed her softly on her forehead before moving towards the archway of the living room._

"_You're going to chase after a girl in a coma? If she doesn't wake you're screwed Johnny." She said walking after him "I will love you more than anything in this world you can touch me, you can kiss me, you can make love to me…but her, all you can do for her is wait…do you want that?_

"She was right, and she was being realistic. I took her into my arms; she was the only woman I had at that time, and made love to her that night, I wanted to forget about Shia so I did something crazy and proposed that night," Gat explained.

"What's different now, she will still be alone just as she would back then."

"It was five years ago I was twenty and in love and too immature to take responsibility, the only thing that kept me with her was love, but now we don't even love each other anymore but I'm more responsible now, I'm the one who came up with the plan to fake her death and then I went on and married her like an idiot, she's an amazing woman I can at least I keep one vow to her, to stay with her forever," he explained "I know that we're not in love but I still love her like a friend and care about her."

"Shia's a good woman too, I suck at giving advice but she deserves something too and if Aisha doesn't love you you'll be doing her a favor, and hell if she cared about you look you do about her she'll let you go."

"Yeah, get out I need to make a call," Gat said kicking Peirce out of his room.

"Why is everyone kicking me out today," Peirce growled as he left. Johnny quickly dialed Shia's number.

"Gat I need to figure things out I'm sorry I left I just didn't know what to say," Shia said Gat smiled just from hearing her voice.

"Don't worry about I need to talk to you about some Ronin shit," he lied "meet at my house now."

"Alright see you in a few." Gat quickly pulled on his purple button down shirt over her naked torso, grabbed a pistol just in case and the keys to his new Venom before walking out of Purgatory into the dark evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Shia pulled a pair ripped jeans and a half shirt over her underwear, which she had been sitting in thinking about Gat, and drove from her penthouse to Gat and Aisha's house in the suburbs. When she arrived at the house it seemed deserted, she parked in the driveway and waited for Johnny. A few minutes following her arrival Gat's purple Venom pulled up next to her Raycaster. She got out of the car to greet him but he beat her to it with a kiss, she wanted to pull away but couldn't she melted in his passion, she finally gained the will power to push him away after a few more seconds.

"You said that you had Ronin shit to discus," she said annoyed by his determination.

"That's not important right now," he said "I love you and I want to be with you bad enough to break things off with Eash," he said before kissing her again, this time she didn't fight it she wrapped her arms around him, she wanted him so badly and hearing those words finally meant that she could have him. Shia groaned when pulled away to say something else "let's go tell her right now." Shia hesitantly answered but since she was the one nagging him to do it she might as well have the balls to be there when he does.

"Ok," she said. He started leading them towards the front door "wait," she said stopping him she kissed him so passionately, as if they were never going to see each other again and whispered "make love to me tonight." He simply answered with a hungry kiss before proceeding towards the door, as they got closer they noticed it was suspiciously left cracked open, Gat signaled Shia to get armed and took out his own pistol.

"Eash you home?" he called. As he was about to enter a distraught Aisha answered.

"Johnny it's a…!" He busted into the door as he heard a slicing noise, it was too late. Aisha's head, now separated from her body, now laid on the cold ground while the Ronin lieutenant Jyunichi looked directly into Johnny's wide eyes that had just witnessed the decapitation of the woman who was supposed to be his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"EASH!" Johnny yelled before going straight for Jyunichi but was stopped when a Ronin came at him with a sowrd, enraged Johnny fought off the Ronin and took his sword before proceeding to Jyunichi. While Gat engaged in a sword fight with the man who took Aisha's life Shia held off the other Ronin, finished them off and aimed at Jyunichi.

"Johnny get out of the way," she said trying to get a good aim, not hearing her correctly Gat glanced over at Shia thinking that she was in trouble, within that split second Jyunichi lodged his blade into Johnny's side causing him to gasp and drop his sword, Shia distraughtly started in disbelief, it was as if Jyunichi stabbed her too because she felt the pain, she started to lose her ability to breathe when Jyunichi pushed the blade deeper into her lover. Her shock transformed to anger quickly and she pointed the gun at Jyunichi, she pulled the trigger but the bullets wouldn't come out she quickly tried to reload but within that time frame Gat came out of his painful state as he hit Jyunichi with both of his palms hard on both sides of lieutenant's head. Jyunichi let go of his sword and grabbed his head in pain buy now Shia was reloaded and started shooting at Jyunichi who started to run out the back door. Johnny attempted to chase after with the samurai sword still inside of him but his legs and the pain disagreed with him, he pulled out the sword before falling to the ground and passing out.

"Johnny!" Shia yelled as she rushed over to his side, she turned him over and rested his head on her lap "don't worry baby everything will be fine you'll be ok," she choked out to the both of them all she wanted to do was cry, it was as if that sword stabbed her in the heart, she called Peirce out of panic and yelled for help. She had protected herself and Gat from the reinforcements long enough for their ride come soon enough to get Johnny to the hospital in time. Shia ran inside the Stillwater hospital besides Johnny who was now looking pale in a gurney. "Baby everything's going to be fine," she whispered in his ear. The doctors had to start working on Johnny immediately and told she had to leave she protested and yelled until Shaundi showed up and took her home. It took a good hour but Shaundi managed to get Shia to take warm soothing bath, she spent another good hour in the bath. Shaundi was about to go check on her but Shia walked into the living room before she could get up.

"Hey boss," Shaundi said softly, Shia just looked at the other girl red eyes and that was enough for Shaundi to get up and embrace not only her boss but her great friend who for once needed her. "I'm here I'll be here as long as you need, but you need to know that Gat's a badass solider that can make through anything."

"Shaundi we were going to be together."

"And you will be together once Gat wakes up, he loves you he'll pull through for you," Shaundi explained as she softly stroked Shia's hair in a sisterly way.

"No, I can't believe I almost lost him," Shia said trying not to cry in front of Shaundi "I don't know what I would've done if I did."

"The only thing you can think about as that you didn't lose him and that, that asshole that stabbed Gat and killed Aisha is going to pay for it."

"When I find him I'll have a special plan for him and Shogo will too, I know he ordered it," she said angrily "the Ronin will cease to exist I'll make it my personal goal."

"Shia, stop working on the gangs right now you need to think about yourself."

"There's no time for that I need to have a meeting with the Saints," Shia said getting up to leave. Shaundi quickly got up and blocked the exit "Shaundi move I have business to attend to."

"You're not going anywhere," Shaundi said in a death tone.

"Get out of my fucking way now!"

"No!" Shaundi stood her ground against her boss "you're very upset right now and very tired what you NEED to do is get some sleep, I don't care what you say I'm letting you out."

"Shaundi move that's an order."

"The saints and our work and you as my boss does not come before you as a friend fuck that as a sister," Shaundi explained "as your "sister" I'm not letting you out of this house until you're emotionally stable." Shia sighed and gave up.

"Fine I'm going to bed," she said before hugging Shaundi "thank you," she said before going up to her room to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed, the boss had visited Gat everyday just to watch him sleep. The doctors had said his condition was stable. Shia was responsibly leading the saints by trying to move forward with bringing the Ronin down, because she was working so much Shia could only see Gat for a few hours a day and every time she came he was sleeping. She would stroke his hair softly trying not to wake him despite that she wanted to see his dark eyes staring into her light ones, to hear his voice, and to be touched by him. Johnny wanted to see Shia badly; the doctors told her that every time he would wake up he would ask for her. After a meeting with the Saints to discuss finding Jyunichi Shia drove to the hospital.

"He's asleep Ms. Walsh, he was up an hour ago and even asked for you, he tried to stay awake but he's been very tired lately," explained Johnny's nurse when Shia reached his floor. Shia simply nodded trying to hide her disappointment and proceeded to his room. She sat on the chair next to his bed and stroked his hair softly.

"Hey baby," she said quietly "I'm trying so hard to find that motherfucker who killed Eash, she deserves to be avenged." She stared at her lover who looked so calm; his chest rose and fell as he slept quietly she watched him until she felt her pocket vibrate, she took her phone from the pocket of her shorts to see that Peirce was calling.

"What's up Peirce?"

"Yo boss we need to talk about the Ronin shits not moving, we need a new plan" he said.

"Alright Peirce, what do you want to do?"

"Meet me at the downtown district bar," he said.

"Ok I'll be there soon," she said before hanging up, she kissed Gat softly on his forehead before heading out of the hospital. Shia found Peirce sitting at the bar sipping on a beer, she sat next to him and ordered a beer for herself.

"So what's your big plan Pierce?"

"We need to get a move on the Ronin and with Gat's condition…" Pierce started he stopped mid-sentence, stopping himself from saying something stupid, before continuing. Although Shaundi was the only Saint aware of Gat and Shia's romantic relationship, the whole crew knew that the two were the best of friends, and no one dared to say the "wrong" thing to Shia in fear of a bullet to the head. "All I'm saying is that we don't know how long Gat's going to be laid out."

"And you're willing to make the noble sacrifice of taking his place?" Shia said sarcastically annoyed.

"Someone's got to step up."

"So this isn't about the Ronin this is about you bitching about not having enough to do."

"No like I said, we don't know how long Gat will be laid out and I'm willing to take his place for the time being," Peirce said before taking a swig of his beer. Shia took a big gulp, finishing her bottle and thought about what Peirce said.

"Trust me, Gat will be up and running in no time," She answered ignoring Peirce's want.

"And if he's not?" Peirce asked determined.

"Then we have even bigger problems," she said, before Peirce could respond Shia's phone started to vibrate. "Hello."

"How badly do you want the man who hurt Johnny Gat?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Jyunichi will be at Kanto tonight; this is our chance for revenge."

"Our chance? Who the fuck are you?" Shia asked but the voice didn't answer the mysterious person just hung up. Shia didn't think twice before rushing out of the bar leaving a questioning Peirce. The leader of the Saints drove up to the Japanese restaurant Kanto, surprisingly there were no Ronin guarding the door when she stormed in. When the Ronin noticed the enraged leader they drew their swords.

"Die with some honor," he simply said as he bowed forward and drew two swords, Shia picked a samurai sword from a nearby décor. Shia killed the other Ronin before going after Jyunichi. Jyunichi was agile and was quick to block each of Shia's attacks, he went for a slash but she quickly dodged and counterattacked driving the sword through his body, just like he did to Johnny, she drove the blade as far as she could before pulling it out quickly. Jyunichi gasped as he fell to his knees without any mercy she decapitated the lieutenant.

"That was for Eash and Johnny," she said as his head and body fell in separate directions to the ground, she threw the sword next to her defeated opponent before walking out of the restaurant. For the first time in nights Shia fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing that the bastard that hurt Gat was silenced forever. When morning reached Stillwater Shia woke up and took a short shower before throwing on a pair of black tight jeans and a little tight purple tank top, she let out her natural curly hair that fell perfectly in sync with her olive skin color. She headed to the Chinatown district tea café to meet Shaundi.

"Hey boss," the shorter girl greeted her with a hug "what did you want to talk about?"

"With Jyunichi out of the picture we need to find out more about this Shogo guy and figure out how to take out him and Mr. Akuji," Shia explained "where the fuck is Peirce I told him to be here at ten?"

"The last time I saw Peirce was last night he was bitching about never being listened to and other shit." They both laughed and rolled their eyes; meanwhile Peirce arrived at the small tea café.

"Yo why ya'll start without me?"

"If you're going to bitch you can leave," Shia said.

"All I'm saying is that you're always discussing the important shit with the cheerleader," he complained/

"Hey!" Shaundi yelled.

"I called you here didn't I? We're all going to discuss important shit Peirce, does that make you happy?" She asked sarcastically "I was just telling Shaundi how we need to deal with Shogo and Mr. Akuji to take out the Ronin completely."

"How about Shaundi fuck some guys for information," Peirce said.

"It's better than what you do, which is nothing," Shaundi shot back.

"You guys are unbelievable, I told you what I had to figure some shit out," Shia said getting up "I'm going to see Gat." She left the two bickering like a married couple and drove to the hospital. When she arrived at Johnny's floor the nurse told her to in, she smiled widely happy to see those dark eyes looking into her light ones.

"Hey beautiful," Gat said, his voice was like music to her ears, she walked towards the bed.

"Hi," she responded touching his face softly "how're you feeling?"

"A lot better now," he said taking her hand into his.

"That's so corny," she laughed, he chuckled softly as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his bed. He tried to sit up a little before going in to capture her lips with his own, his kiss lit her body on fire, shh

e moaned as he massaged her mouth with his tongue, he broke the kiss after a few minutes. "I thought you'd end things before they could start," he said.

"What we do, we can die any day but losing you is just as bad as spending the rest of life wondering what if," she answered before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny and Shia laid quietly cuddled in Gat's bed while Shia brought Gat up t date on the Ronin.

"So the bastards dead?" Gat asked.

"I cut him up myself," she answered. Meanwhile downstairs a group of three Ronin members strolled into the hospital past the questioning receptionist.

"Hello how can I help you?" she asked, they didn't answer instead they kept walking towards the elevators. "Excuse me you can't go that way…" she said trying to stop them, she gave up and dialed security as they continued to proceed in their direction. Back in Gat's room the couple remained unaware of the Ronin arrival.

"How are you, in terms of Aisha's death?" Shia asked softly.

"She's dead and I feel responsible, Shi I feel so guilty," he explained. Downstairs a security guard approached the Ronin and asked them to leave.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm gonna have to ask you to return back to the waiting room," the security guard ordered. In response to his request one of the Ronin simply turned around and shot him just as the elevator arrived.

"We're waiting for you so we can have the funeral for her," Shia told Gat as she caressed his exposed skin softly "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong, she was my wife I should've looked out for her," he responded, she nodded weakly not completely agreeing, she felt partly guilty. "Shia don't feel guilty," he said reading her mind "you were always the one, don't forget me and Aisha got together dating after I met you, my history with her before that in high school means nothing to me."

"I remember when I first started rolling with the Saints when we use to fuck around," Shia smiled

"Fuck you were such a tease, I only got to have you twice out of the twenty times I tried," he laughed.

"Well because you started fucking Aisha and then started dating her!" she exclaimed.

"Well the past is the past baby," he said wrapping his strong arms around her "I can't wait to fuck you again."

"Slow your roll man, you're not in the right condition for vigorous actions," she responded "how long till you're back?"

"The doc said I should be up and murdering in a couple days…well you know, he didn't say murdering but you get the idea." All the sudden the lights and all the machines shut off and the hospital alarm started to go off.

"Time to leave?" Shia said getting up to get a gurney.

"Fuck yeah," Gat said as he sat up and slid out of his bed, Shia helped him onto the gurney and got her desert eagle pistol ready. She started to wheel him out of the room "you know you could've brought some flowers instead of a gang of people trying to kill me," Johnny said as Shia shot two Ronin.

"I didn't realize you're so sensitive," Shia responded killing another group of Ronin as she proceeded to find a way out of the hospital. "You're just gonna lie there while I do all the work," she joked.

"That's not funny." They managed to get through a few waves of Ronin successfully but Shia swiped some medicine for Gat just in case before going to the main floor. It was deserted except for one, now dead, Ronin. Shia proceeded to the main entrance where an ambulance was located, as they got closer to the steps the ambulance blew up from a rocket launcher blast.

"Shit, that's not going to work," Shia said as she started to pull the gurney back in the direction of the elevators. She took the elevator back up to Gat's room's floor and moved towards the other elevator the led up to the roof where are hospital helicopter was stationed. She quickly strapped him down to the gurney before pulling out a ramp from the helicopter.

"You know this isn't exactly my idea of the fantasy of being strapped down to a bed by a sexy woman," Gat said as she rolled him onto the helicopter.

"Sorry baby I'll fulfill all your fantasies after we make it out here alive," she said before pushing in the ramp "I love you," she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, I'd you know lean in to kiss you but I'm kind of tied down," Gat said making Shia roll her eyes and laugh, she kissed him quick before closing the helicopter door and getting in the driver's seat. She escaped the hospital just in time as a league of Ronin cars arrived in the Hospital parking lot. When she reached the hideout Shia gracefully descended into the parking lot and wheeled Gat into the elevator that led to the second level of Purgatory. Once safe in the Saints hideout, Shia took Gat into his room and helped him onto his bed. Once Gat was snug and comfortable Shia climbed in bed next to him.

"Well that was exhausting," said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Gat said pulling her on top of him and kissing her, she moaned as he started to run his hands up her shirt. He started to caress her breast which made her moan more, when she felt him raising the hem of her shirt she reluctantly stopped him, he groaned when she rolled off him and sat up next to him.

"The doctor said a couple of days, we should wait a little," she said as she laid back down on the bed.

"Come on, just be gentle," Gat pleaded.

"I don't want to be gentle," she growled "trust me it'll be worth the wait."

"I'm holding you up on that," Gat said taking her into his arms.

"You should get some rest," she said before snuggling up to him, they wasted no time falling asleep tired from their day.


	8. Chapter 8

"You should cut that shit out, it's bad for you," Johnny Gat said to his 23 year-old girlfriend Shia Walsh who was snorting a few rounds of coke on her penthouse bedroom couch. He sighed as he laid back down, Shia had restricted him to bed rest for the last few days do to his condition, staying in all day was not ideal for Johnny Gat unless the staying in meant fucking all day. He was finally all healed up and tonight he was going to receive something Shia had been promising.

"I only do it once in a while," she complained as she started to wipe off the coffee table "don't worry I'm not Shaundi status."

"Yeah but what good does it do for you it'll only fuck up your mind," Gat said he paused for a moment and laughed "too late for that I guess."

"Ha ha," Shia sarcastically laughed at her boyfriend's comment "well I don't need and don't really care for it, so if you want me to stop, I'll stop," she said before walking into her master bath and flushing the remainder of the cocaine down the toilet. She walked back into her bedroom and crawled onto the bed next to Gat.

"I'm ready for you," Gat purred as he toyed with the hem of her short and revealing white negligee, he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her all over. For the first time in a while there was no protest or utter of wanting to wait, the only thing that escaped Shia's mouth was a moan of pleasure. He smiled before bringing his lips to hers, they kissed passionately and explored each other's mouths, Shia groaned when Gat broke their fiery lip-lock but quickly closed her eyes in bliss when he attacked her neck, his hands were now dangerously creeping up the single clothing article that stood in his way. Shia thrusted her hips upward into her lover's groin in response Gat's hands cupped her perfect breast, he kissed her passionately again as he moved his skilled hands all over the upper region of her body.

"Stop…being …such…a tease," Shia moaned in between kisses she broke their chain of kisses and rolled them over so that she was on top, she looked deeply into his eyes with desire and he knew exactly what she wanted, Gat reached up and slipped the spaghetti straps of the negligee off one shoulder at a time, the top half of the nightgown slipped off revealing the upper half of the goddess. Gat was speechless as he stared up at her the sight was astonishing, her light brown curly hair fell peacefully onto her perfectly shaped and sized breast, her olive skin was glowing, and for once her icy blue eyes were warm and inviting.

"You're so beautiful," Gat said breathlessly. Shia tried not to blush, many men had told her she was beautiful but when Gat told her, which was often, she always blushed she was in love. She also couldn't help smiling, the man she loved was going to make love to her tonight, Gat and Shia had had sex before, back before the boat explosion five years ago, but they had never made love. Shia leaned down and kissed him and her hands snaked around his neck ran through his hair, Gat sat up not breaking their lip-lock and took the nightgown from the bottom and started to pull it off, they broke apart and Shia raised her arms above her head, once it was off they continued kissing. Gat started to lean back onto the bed to laying position along with Shia on top of him, by now he was very hard and more than ready for her. Just as Shia started tugging Gat's pants her phone started to ring, she stopped kissing and tugging and looked towards the now vibrating glass coffee table. "Leave it baby," Gat moaned before turning her head towards him with his hand, her thoughts of picking up the cell phone vanished when she felt his lips on hers. The refused to stop ringing and started to concern Shia.

"Mmmm…what..if…someone's in trouble?" she moaned against Johnny's lips.

"Fine get it," Gat groaned as he let go of Shia's waist, he watched as his naked lover grabbed the phone and walked into the bathroom. "Damn she has curves of a fucking goddess," Gat groaned to himself thinking of having to wait even more time. "What's going on?" he asked her when she came back into the room.

"We have to go to the hideout now, Peirce said some guy's there to see me," she answered as she started to get dressed.

"You fucking owe me," Gat said pulling on a pair black pinstripe slacks and a purple button down shirt. Shia didn't even have to agree with words, she walked over and gave him a mind blowing kiss that said it all. When they were dressed and ready they got in Shia's raycaster and drove to the underground hideout. Seated in the main area was a man with blonde hair in a suit, a condescending smirk formed when he saw Gat and Shia walking into the lounge.

"This is a hell of a place you got here…I mean it's a good thing I had my tetanus shot, but beyond that it's uh…cozy," the man said as he started walking towards Shia.

"Do I know you?" Shia asked

"Names Dane Vogel, he works for Ultor…I remember he swung by the church and offered Dex a job a while back," Johnny answered.

"You're shitting me," Shia said crossing her arms.

"Who's Dex?" Peirce asked.

"Dex was a man who had higher aspirations of being a thug, you can't blame him for "moving" on up," Dane explained as he talked her moved closer and closer to Shia.

"He was a fucking sellout," Gat disagreed as he stepped in between Shia and Dane Vogel, who was too close for comfort.

"You call him a sellout, I call him a millionaire," Dane Vogel shrugged.

"What do you want?" Shia asked wanting him to get to the point.

"I want to help you," Vogel answered.

"If I need any Ultor unlimited sunglasses I'll steal them."

"So you're familiar with our products."

"Fuck off Vogel," Johnny spat.

"Do you want our help or not?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"No." Peirce, Shia, and Gat answered at the same time.

"Well this is a well oiled machine," Vogel said sarcastically as he started to walk around the lounge.

"What do you got?" Shia asked

"We recently severed our ties with the Ronin," Vogel explained.

"Aww you breaking my heart," Gat said bitingly as the three of them started to follow Vogel.

"I know where the Akujis lay their heads, I doubt any of your lieutenants have that information," Vogel stated as he handed Shia a piece of paper of the address.

"I don't know, Shaundi's fucked a lot of guys," Gat said.

"Gat's talkin' sense," Peirce agreed.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Shia asked.

"That part's easy…I'll wait for you here If you don't make it back, one of your boys can take me out," Vogel explained calmly as he sat on the couch.

"Yo, why don't we cut the waiting part?" Gat said taking out his pistol and pointing it at Vogel's head.

"I think the waiting part is very important." He simply answered.

"Gat you're with me. Pierce, you're babysittin' Vogel," Peirce's arms flew up as if he was going to protest but before he could bitch Gat beat him to it.

"You sure you don't want me to take out this asshole now?" Gat asked.

"Save the bullet for Akuji," Shia told him before starting to walk up the stairs and out of the hideout with Gat following. They got back into her car and started heading for the hotel.

"God I'm looking forward to taking those assholes apart," Gat said pumped for revenge.

"Don't worry baby, the Ronin are about to have a very bad day…" Shia said coldly.

"Good. I guess this will somewhat make up for the "rude interruption"" he said. The hotel was naturally guarded by many Ronin especially the floor. While in on the way Gat suggested that they stop by friendly fire and get a little "fuck you" present for the Ronin, he proposed a plan of putting a bomb on enough floors to blow the place to hell. Gat took care of the floors and sent some Saint members up with Shia for the upper floors, when she was done she jumped over the banister of the highest level parachuted to the main floor and escaped with Gat. Meanwhile at the hideout Peirce and Shaundi were babysitting Vogel.

"Want some?" asked Shaundi as she held out her bong to Vogel.

"Um…no..thanks though," he said.

"Yo they've been gone a long time maybe I should…" Peirce started

"You really shouldn't," Vogel said cutting him off.

"It's alright Peirce," called Shia as she and Gat walked down the grand staircase.

"He led us right to them," Get added.

"Get out of here Vogel," Shia said.

"You've been a gracious host," Vogel said as he stared walking out, before he could walk past her Shia grabbed his arm.

"How come you went to the Ronin and not us?" she asked.

"You were in a coma…and we couldn't find Julius.." he answered "timing is everything," he stated as he pulled his arm out of her grasp.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eternal rest grant unto her O Lord, and may perpetual light shine on her. May her soul and the souls of all the faithful departed rest in peace." As the priest read Johnny sighed heavily as he placed a bouquet of roses on the cold black coffin that held a dead Aisha within. Johnny Gat and Shia Walsh had chosen to gather on this day to pay their respects. The weather and scenery of the Mourning Woods Cemetery characterized the mood, the pouring rain and darkness symbolized the silent tears that Gat never cried and the gloomy surroundings connected to the hollow feeling Shia had in her stomach. Shia watched as her boyfriend knelt down and placed his hand sentimentally on the grave of his ex-wife, she did not kneel beside him nor did she comfort him, she knew what he needed, he needed someone present not a shoulder to mourn on but a support who would just stand by, he needed his best friend and so she was, in addition to his lover, his best friend. Father had waited so that Johnny could take a moment and whisper something of his own to the coffin, before the priest could continue the hallow ceremony was interrupted by loud engines that growled in the most displeasing way and that belonged to motorbikes, the Ronin.

"You two have humiliated my family for the last time!" Shogo Akuji yelled.

"Leave little boy." Gat warned still looking down at the coffin.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Fuck off Akuji, I'm not killing anyone at Eash's funeral. Tonight….tomorrow…you name the time and I will gladly fuck you up…but not now," Johnny said calmly.

"How noble," Shogo spat as he armed himself, the rest of his crew followed his lead "nobility is sorely overrated," he said. Having no choice Shia and Gat took cover and armed themselves as well, the two were up against a crew well over twenty people but they also had rage on their side. When they took out nearly all of extra Ronin, Shia ran after Shogo who had gotten onto his bike.

"Stay here I'll bring back," Shia told Gat as she got on one of the dead Ronin's bike and chased after Shogo. She shot and chased Shogo all the way back to the cemetery where his bike crashed, before he could get up Shia grabbed him and started bringing him towards Gat who was patiently waiting for him.

"Let me go!" Shogo whimpered as she forcefully brought him to his death, she pushed Shogo right into Gat's fist.

"Get up," Gat ordered coldly to Shogo, the younger man obeyed his command and faced him. Shogo tried to kick Gat, but Gat caught his leg and broke it with his elbow, Shogo screamed and fell to his knees, Gat held onto his shoulders head-butted Shogo before letting him fall to the ground. "Get up," Gat repeated. Shogo again obeyed and tried to punch him, like his other attempt this was unsuccessful in that Gat dodged the punch, Gat punched Shogo and kneed him in the face making him fall to ground against a grave. "Get up," Gat repeated once more. This time Shogo did not listen.

"Please stop." He pleaded as he held onto the grave with his dear life.

"Not so fun when you're fighting someone who isn't tied to a chair is it?" Gat spat.

"I didn't kill her!"

"You ordered it." Gat said before punching Shogo through the hard grave.

"I'm sorry," Shogo said weakly as he barely held himself up from the ground.

"Well that brings her back doesn't it…" Gat said sarcastically as he grabbed Shogo by the collar and started pulling him towards another coffin "you couldn't even let her have a burial you fucking piece of shit…" Johnny said as he threw him back down, he tipped the coffin so that the person inside fell out, Shogo's eyes widened knowing his fate.

"No please no..," he begged as Gat threw him inside the coffin "kill me but don't do this!" he cried from inside the coffin as Gat picked up two shovels one of which he tossed to Shia. Gat lowered the coffin ignoring Shogo's screams and started the Texas funeral; Shia followed Gat's lead as Shogo kept screaming for mercy. When they put Shogo at least six feet under Gat went back to Aisha's coffin and continued to whisper to it. Shia followed and quietly stood behind him. Gat turned to Shia who was soaking wet; her curls fell flat and were plastered to her face as well as her black dress to her body.

"You should go, I might be a while," he suggested "I'll meet you back at the hideout, I just need to say goodbye," he explained before turning back to the coffin. Shia respected his request and called for cab to the Saints hideout. When Gat decided he was finished saying his farewells he drove over to Aisha's house. He walked around and chuckled at the good memories he had of his dear friend and past lover, he walked into their master bedroom where the magic happened sometimes and where most of the bickering occurred and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. He quickly changed into a dry pair of clothes and gathered all his things in a box he found in the garage. He put the box inside his car before saying bye to his old life forever and driving to the Saints hideout where his new life was. He found his "life" alone in the lounge of the hideout shooting down cans with a pistol. Gat snuck behind Shia and grabbed her by her waist and spun her around sexually before looking into her blue eyes and saying "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled before grabbing him into a heated kiss. The two stood there making out passionately not even noticing Peirce make an entrance.

"AHEM!" Peirce coughed loudly making them break apart "I see you got your girl, you guys are so…"

"What do you want Peirce?" Shia asked cutting him off.

"I bumped into an old buddy of yours who was lookin' for ya," Peirce said.

"Who is it?" Shia asked.

"You can see for yourself in a few minutes," Peirce said.

"You brought him here?" Shia asked annoyed.

"How do you know this asshole isn't trying to kill her?" Johnny exclaimed protectively.

"Please I would never try to kill my favorite assassin," a familiar voice said, they looked towards the stairs to see Mr. Wong and his translator.

"Mr. Wong," Shia boomed excitedly as she walked towards him "this guy use to have me runnin' around killin' guys in hotdog suits," she explained before shaking Mr. Wong's hand. As Mr. Wong spoke in Mandarin, his translator spoke English for Shia.

"I'm quite please to hear about your survival…I'm here to give you my thanks for killing Kazuo Akuji's son." The translator said.

"You know Akuji?" Shia questioned.

"Akuji and I have had a long history, I have also had several unpleasant dealings with his son," he continued.

"What did Shogo do?" Peirce asked.

"When he was younger her killed Mr. Wong's dog," he answered.

"You're fucking kidding me," Gat said.

"I do not joke about Sadie!" Mr. Wong snapped.

"I you guys got some time we could…" Shia was interrupted when they heard the same engines from before, during the funeral.

"Is that.." Peirce started.

"Were you followed?" Gat asked.

"Shit I don't know."

"He was fucking followed!" Gat yelled.

"You aren't gonna believe this!" called a Saints member as he ran to the group panting.

"A bunch of Ronin goons are coming this way?"

"Well…yeah…" he said.

"You ready for this Wong?" Shia asked.

"I have not killed a man in quite some time," the translator said as they all armed themselves.

"Fuck the Ronin put up a fight today!" Gat exclaimed as he walked into Shia's penthouse, the owner of the large sky-high home was not far behind him and followed him into her master bedroom. Johnny exhaustedly fell onto the large bed as Shia sat down next to him.

"Don't get too comfy," she winked as she pulled her boots off "I'll be ready in a second," she added before walking into her walk-in closet. Knowing what was coming soon Gat started undressing. "How do I look?" Shia asked as she posed seductively in between the arch way dressed in only a set of sexy red lingerie bra and panties, her toned body glistened in the light.

"So sexy…" Gat growled as she strolled over to the bed, she climbed over to her lover on all fours and started to kiss his neck, she kept going higher and higher until she reached his lips, they engaged in one of their passionate kisses. Shia moaned as Gat's hands started wandering up her back he swiftly unclipped her sexy bra with one hand and pulled it off. Gat sat up and pleasured one of her tender nipples with his tongue while he tended to the other breast with his skillfully hand, Shia moaned and threw her head back, Gat groaned as she grasped his hair, he moved from one nipple to the other, when he was done with her breast they kissed again as he pulled her on top of him. Shia could feel his hard on poking through his boxers and into her body; she broke their kiss and started kissing her way down to the waistband of his underwear, she went back to kneeling position and started to pull them off, when she got them off she slid his erection into her mouth, he moaned and ran his hands through his hair, she pleasured him to no end with her mouth as he moaned her name. She was very skilled at "blowing" his mind but he wanted to make love to her so badly, he stopped her and switched their positions so that he was on top and thrust himself inside of her she moaned held onto his shoulders. He pulled out and thrust as far as he could, she screamed louder and grabbed onto his back, he started to move at a rhythm and got faster and harder with every thrust, Shia's nails dug into his back as he moved in and out of her, she started to scream even louder when he started hitting her spot. "You're so fucking tight," he moaned before kissing her intensely. They kissed furiously and passionately as they both got close to their climax. They moaned loudly in unison as Johnny came, filling Shia out. He remained inside of her and they shared one last kiss. Gat pulled out and rolled onto his back and Shia rested her head on his chest.

"That was even better than last time," Shia said breathlessly "not that you weren't amazing before."

"Well I've had a lot of practice since then," he said "not that I could get any better, I'm flawless in bed."

"I'd say don't cocky but I can't disagree," she said before getting out of the bed.

"Where're you going," Gat asked.

"Going to change I'll be ready for bed in a second," she said as she walked into her closet, she walked out a second later in long t-shirt, she crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Gat. They turned on the TV, planning to watch it until they fell asleep. "Baby?" Shia asked.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Are you going to move in with me?" she asked. Gat thought for a moment of how he made so many mistakes in terms of love, dating Aisha was a mistake, moving in with Aisha was a mistake, and getting married to Aisha was a mistake but it wasn't actions it was the woman, the wrong woman, Shia was the perfect woman. Aisha and his mistakes were part of his old life that he left with behind along within the coffin and the house but Shia was his new life.

"Yeah," he answered.


End file.
